Memories
by M-MorgAnna
Summary: Songfic da música Memories do Within Temptation...Ele desistiria de tudo, para voltar e ser....Feliz?.! Por que não?.! NaruxSakuxSasu amizade . xD


**Songfic bobinha .**

**Desculpem se não está grande coisa, mas eu escrevi em pouco tempo...mas tentei deixar o melhor possível...Isso é meio difícil vindo de mim °--**

**(não me perguntem da fic de FLCL ¬¬)**

**Memories**

_Ele caminhava pela caverna, inquieto pelas lembranças de um sonho recente. _

_Há dias andava meio distraído, mas não podia deixar que ninguém percebesse, nem que isso atrapalhasse seu árduo treinamento. Procurava falar as mesmas coisas, cobrar as mesmas coisas, reclamar das mesmas coisas... Tudo para não ser descoberto._

_Tudo para que seus pensamentos não fossem descobertos. Para que seu ponto fraco não fosse descoberto._

_Podia até ouvir as risadas de Kabuto, caso soubesse, caçoando das bobas lembranças que o perseguiam. E que ele fazia questão de mantê-las consigo, mesmo para que ainda possuísse algo de humano, algo de bom dentro de si._

_E não só o ódio._

_E não só a dor... _

_Mesmo que não admitisse._

**In this world you tried**

**not leaving me alone behind.**

**There's no other way.**

**I prayed to the gods let him stay.**

**The memories ease the pain inside,**

**now I know why.**

Neste mundo você tentou

Não me deixar sozinho para trás.

Não há outro caminho.

Eu rezei para os Deuses te deixarem ficar.

As memórias aliviam a dor interna,

Agora eu sei porque.

Ela caminhava pela vila, perturbada, triste... Um outro sonho, como os de sempre a atormentara na noite passada.

Há dias andava mais sensível a qualquer vestígio do passado... Ou qualquer esperança, mas não podia deixar que percebessem, nem que isso atrapalhasse seu treinamento.

Procurava treinar do mesmo jeito, falar do mesmo jeito, sorrir do mesmo jeito... Tudo para não preocupar as pessoas à sua volta.

Podia até ouvir as risadas de Ino, os sorrisos de Sai, caso soubessem, caçoando de sua boba esperança, que ela fazia questão de não abandonar, de não deixar que morresse.

Para que quando ele voltasse, ainda tivesse alguém disposto a ajudá-lo...e cuidar dele.

**All of my memories keep you near.**

**In silent moments imagine keep you here.**

**All of my memories keep you near.**

**You silent whispers, silent tears.**

Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto.

Nos momentos de silêncio imagino você aqui.

Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto.

Seu silencioso sussurro, silenciosas lágrimas.

Ela chegou ao seu destino, e seguiu o mesmo caminho de sempre, para dentro daquele imenso estabelecimento.

Passou por enormes corredores de pedra, até chegar na sala principal...Sempre tão cheia de papéis.

― Tsunade- sama!― Chamou, como de costume, sabendo que sua mestra estava deitada sobre a mesa, cochilando.

No começo aquilo chegava a diverti-la, mas estava cansada... muito cansada de toda aquela rotina.

― Entre Sakura!― Respondeu a voz embargada dela.

A kunoichi abriu a porta e entrou tentando se concentrar na conversa que teria agora.

― Porque está aqui? Hoje é seu dia de folga. ― A mulher falava às vezes, como sua mãe ao lhe dar uma bronca.

― Não vim trabalhar... Preciso te perguntar algo, Tsunade-sama. ― a garota respondeu firme e decidida.

― Vá em frente.

Já estava na hora de conversarem a respeito de Uchiha Sasuke.

**Made me promise I'd try**

**to find my way back in this life.**

**I hope there is a way**

**to give me a sign you're ok.**

**Reminds me again it's worth it all**

**so I can go home. **

Me fez prometer que eu tentaria

Encontrar meu caminho de volta nesta vida.

Eu espero que haja um caminho

Para me dar um sinal de que você esta bem.

Lembrando-me de novo que tudo vale a pena

Tanto que eu posso seguir em frente.

― Sensei... Você sempre nos apoiou quanto a alcançar nossos objetivos. E sabe que nosso objetivo, por enquanto, é trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta.

Tsunade dirigiu-lhe um olhar confuso, enquanto a garota tomava coragem para continuar.

― Demo...todos na vila parecem estar contra isso. Não me importo. Sei que eles nunca entenderiam o que Naruto e eu sentimos. Mas o chamam de traidor, e isso é...revoltante. Sei que não deixa de ser verdade, mas...

― Sakura, entenda...esse povo encara as coisas assim. Você não deve se importar com o que dizem por aí.

― Eu sei. Mas e você, Tsunade-sama?.! Eu nunca soube o que pensa... Se por acaso conseguirmos traze-lo para a vila, o que fará?.! Vai chama-lo de traidor e expulsa-lo daqui?.! Por que...se for assim...de que adianta todo o nosso esforço...eu...eu...― Sakura não conseguiu mais proferir uma palavra. Deixou que escapassem soluços de sua garganta, desacompanhados das lágrimas que aprendera a conter.

**All of my memories keep you near.**

**In silent moments imagine keep you here.**

**All of my memories keep you near.**

**You silent whispers, silent tears.**

Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto.

Nos momentos de silêncio imagino você aqui.

Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto.

Seu silencioso sussurro, silenciosas lágrimas.

Tsunade não sabia o que responder. A verdade é que nunca tinha pensado no que fazer se Sasuke voltasse.

Mas como poderia deixar que Sakura sofresse mais?.! Aquilo parecia-lhe desumano, pois ela era sua Pupila... A garota a quem dera força e ensinara tudo o que sabia.

Levantou-se, andou até ela e a abraçou, como nunca havia feito antes com nenhum de seus discípulos.

Acariciando os seus cabelos rosados falou-lhe com um olhar triste.

― Não, Sakura querida... Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso com você. É o que deveria fazer como Hokage... Mas como posso mandá-lo embora se tudo o que fiz nesses últimos foi tentar alcançar a paz em Konoha?... A vila ficaria em paz, mas você e Naruto sofreriam por todos daqui.

― Tsunade-sama! ― sussurrou deixando que finalmente as lágrimas corressem pelo seu rosto e retribuiu o abraço, como quem se aconchega nos braços da mãe.

**Together in all these memories**

**I see your smile.**

**All the memories I hold dear.**

**Darling, you know I will love you**

**until the end of time.**

Juntos em todas estas memórias

Eu vejo seu sorriso.

Todas as lembranças Eu guardei bem. 

Querida, você sabe que eu amarei você

Até o fim dos tempos.

" _Mas o que eu terei se voltar? Todos me xingando. Nem sei se poderei voltar a morar lá."_

_Uchiha Sasuke sentou-se nas rochas que circundavam uma pequena fonte. O único lugar que o agradava ali dentro._

_Suspirou, perdido em seus pensamentos. _

_A verdade é que não queria admitir, mas desistiria de tudo, para voltar e ter uma vida relativamente tranqüila ao lado de seus amigos... e Sakura._

_Desistiria de sua vingança se tivesse a certeza de que Itachi não apareceria nunca mais para atormentá-lo._

_Desistiria de sua vingança para simplesmente ser um ninja de Konoha e reconstruir seu clã._

_Mas não podia. Com aquele demônio à solta, era muito perigoso tentar ser feliz._

**All of my memories keep you near.**

**In silent moments imagine keep you here.**

**All of my memories keep you near.**

**You silent whispers, silent tears.**

Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto.

Nos momentos de silêncio imagino você aqui.

Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto.

Seu silencioso sussurro, silenciosas lágrimas.

―_Fiquei sabendo que ele foi achado aqui perto. Parece que estava vindo para cá.― Ouviu uma voz desconhecida informar ao seu mestre. Estava em um lugar em que não podia ser visto... E escondendo sua presença desde que chegara ali.. .Então apenas continuou ouvindo._

― _Oh...kukuku...Sasuke-kun não pode saber disso, se não vai embora agora mesmo.― Respondeu Orochimaru um pouco preocupado._

― _Demo...se Uchiha Itachi está morto...é o tipo de boato que corre rápido...Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai ficar sabendo._

― _Chiuuu... Quieto, seu incompetente!_

― _Desculpe, Orochimaru-sama! _

― _Relaxe, que eu vou cuidar para que ele não descubra. Mas não comente com mais ninguém_

― _Hai!_

_Sasuke arregalou os olhos espantado. Então... Seu irmão tinha..._

_Logo um sorriso surgiu em sua face..._

_Um sorriso doce..._

_Um sorriso de Alívio..._

_De esperança!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

― Vem, Sakura-chan!

― Estou indo, Naruto! Você não precisa correr tanto!

― Hahahaha!! Eu fiquei rápido, né?.!

― Aff... Vocês continuam irritantes! ― Murmurou um rapaz moreno aparecendo atrás dos dois.

Eles se viraram rapidamente sem acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade. Aquela voz...

― Sa -Sasuke-kun!!... O.O

― TEMEEE?.!

― He...Tadaima.

― Okaerinasai!!― Gritaram ao mesmo tempo pulando para cima do outro, para um abraço emocionado. Com as lágrimas molhando as vestes do recém-chegado.

Sakura sabia que suas lembranças e sua esperança o tinham feito voltar.

Não importava mais o porquê... Agora que estavam todos juntos.

Sem o ódio...

Sem a dor...

**All of my memories…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tadaima: Estou de volta (ao lar).**

**Okaerinasai: Bem vindo de volta. (ao lar)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ta legal, ficou uma bosta! --""**

**Mas eu juro que tentei!**

**A música eh Memories do Within Temptation.**

**Podem me esculachar! xDD**

**Mas deixem reviews!! o/**

**Kissu **

**Carol**


End file.
